IT'S NOT FUNNY
by Hirudinea
Summary: Ini seperti petaka baginya. Saat ia sudah dengan sangat sok beraninya menantang nyali miliknya sendiri dan malah berakhir dengan jeratan sial yang begitu memuakkan bagi kehidupannya. Ia ingin menyalahkan orang lain namun kini ia sadar bahwa semua ini merupakan buah dari segala perilaku tak hati-hati yang telah dilakukannya sendiri. (NOMIN) JENO X JAEMIN! NOMIN NCT!


**IS NOT FUNNY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOMIN / JEMIN**

 **JENO X JAEMIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated M**

 **Warn : Bl, typos,rated M!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin memang sangat banyak tingkah dan menyebalkan. Sejak dulu ia sudah terkenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa diam, jangankan diam. Ia saja jika disuruh tenang tak pernah bisa bertahan lebih dari lima menit. Selalu saja ribut dan main rusuh sendiri seperti anak kecil yang masih mengalami kesulitan dalam hal menahan gejolak hormon kartisol dan adrenalin yang begitu membludak di dalam tubuhnya.

Dan semua orang di sekitarnya pun juga sudah tahu serta sangat mengerti akan tingkah menyebalkan yang dimiliki oleh bocah itu. Dari kerusuhan yang sangat mengganggu yang dimilikinya itu, lalu beralih pada kecerewetannya yang sangat sulit dikendalikan itu, dan tak lupa juga pada keisengan yang dimilikinya yang begitu sangat menjengkelkan yang sering dilakukannya itu. Dan sungguh semua yang sudah kenal dengan dirinya pasti juga sudah tidak akan kaget lagi jika setiap hari selalu disuguhkan dengan pemandangan di mana anak itu akan berlari-larian tak tentu arah di sekitar area sekolah dengan teriakan heboh yang begitu meleking miliknya itu.

Dan hari inipun tak jauh beda dengan hari-hari yang kemarin. Sama saja rusuh dan banyak tingkahnya serta juga sangat mengganggu bagi orang lain. Sebut saja Dino yang tega dijahilinya dengan cara menaruh beberapa bayi-bayi tikus yang masih merah-merah ke dalam tas miliknya. Dan karena hal itulah tadi Dino sempat dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan karena asma miliknya mendadak kambuh saat melihat sekumpulan anakan tikus berada di dalam tas miliknya.

Dan sekarang Jaemin terpaksa harus pulang sangat telat karena mendapatkan ganjaran yang begitu berat atas segala perbuatannya yang tadi dari si ketua kedisiplinan. Ia dipaksa untuk membersihkan kolam renang sekolah yang luasnya sangat luar biasa, dan bukan hanya itu saja. Parahnya ia juga dipaksa untuk melakukan piket kelas dan menggantikan seluruh tugas piket dari teman-temannya hari ini.

"Astaga, badanku rasanya mau remuk!" Ia memegang pinggangnya yang sejak tadi sudah terasa sangat sakit karena terlalu sering membungkuk akibat membersihkan kolam renang tadi.

"Kenapa pula sih tadi si Dino itu asmanya pakai kambuh. Ck, melihat bayi-bayi imut dan menggemaskan seperti itu saja terkejut." Ia memakai tas ransel miliknya saat akhirnya hukuman terakhirnya untuk membersihkan kelas hari ini telah usai.

"Lagipula kan bayi-bayi tikus itu tidak ada menakutkannya, mereka itu imut sekali tau. Dasar Dino itu memang pria lemah." Ia mencibir saat membayangkan betapa sangat panik dan takutnya Dino tadi ketika melihat ada anakan tikus yang tengah menggeliat-liat di dalam tasnya. Dan rasanya ingin sekali ia mengumpati Dino dan mengejek pria itu sebagai pria lemag tak berdaya yang hanya dengan anakan tikus saja takutnya sampai seperti itu.

"Demi Tuhan!" Dan suara teriakan kencang bernada kesal miliknya itupun mulai menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah saat ia sudah dalam perjalan pulang. Ia kesal setengah mati saat kini tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh rasa sakit dan pegal yang begitu sangat menusuk di seluruh tulang-tulang serta persendian miliknya.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia mengutuk seseorang untuk melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang saat ini tengah bersarang di dalam hatinya. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa hanya karena anakan tikus yang imut-imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan seperti itu ia sampai dibuat jadi sesial ini. Sudah tadi diomeli seluruh teman sekelasnya karena telah membuat Dino kejang-kejang seperti orang sekarat, lalu setelah itu diseret masuk ke dalam ruang kedisiplinan dan di sana ia juga dimarahi habis-habisan oleh si pak guru tua yang sangat cerewet itu. Dan ceritanya tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ saja, setelah diomeli oleh gurunya itu ia pun dengan sangat apesnya harus menerima sanksi atau hukuman yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini.

Kakinya menghentak kesal melewati lorong sekolah yang sudah nampak sunyi, namun terkadang juga masih terdengar beberapa suara dari beberapa siswa yang masih ada di sekolah untuk mengikuti kelas malam. Dan rajin sekali untuk mereka yang masih giat bergulat dengan buku sampai malam-malam begini masih betah berada di sekolahan, tidak seperti dirinya yang mungkin baru berhadapan sebentar saja dengan buku malasnya sudah minta ampun.

Saat ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahannya, ia lagi-lagi dan lagi, kembali menggerutu kesal karena ingin marah sebab ia ingat jika setelah ini ia masih harus berjalan lagi munuju ke halte untuk menunggu bus. Terkutuk sekali rasanya hari ini, sudah badannya terasa seperti akan remuk, lalu ketika ingin segera beristirahat di rumah ternyata ia malah masih harus menunggu bus terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, anggap saja ini sebagai pelajaran hidup." Ia mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan cara berkata seperti itu. Menyemangati hatinya sendiri yang sekarang telah termakan emosi karena kesal.

Dan memang sudah seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu, ia harusnya sadar diri bahwa pada dasarnya ini juga merupakan buah dari perilaku jahilnya. Ia seharusnya tahu jika saja ia tidak menjahili Dino, pasti ia juga tidak akan kena hukuman yang begitu menyebalkan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tadi lebih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menjahili Dino yang memang ia pun sudah tahu jika anak itu mengidap penyakit asma yang sudah pasti bisa kambuh kapan saja.

"Seharusnya tadi Sejong saja yang ku kerjai." Ia menendangi beberapa kerikil kecil yang ada di trotoar jalan yang telah menghalangi langkahnya, "Dan bukan malah mengerjai Dino, anak itukan kalau terkejut sedikit pasti sepert itu, berbeda dengan si wanita centil itu. Aku yakin sekali, jika aku tadi mengerjai Sejong mungkin saja kemungkinan terburuknya anak itu hanya akan menjerit-jerit histeris seperti bison gila yang sedang digigit anjing." Bibirnya mengerucut panjang sambil membayangkan akan betapa konyolnya ucapannya yang tadi. Bison gila? Bison gila dan digigit anjing? Yang benar saja, dia itu memang suka berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dan sedikit di luar nalar manusia waras pada umumnya memang.

Saat ia sudah hampir sampai di halte bus tujuannya mendadak ia mendengar ada suara sedikit gaduh yang berasal dari gang sempit yang ada di dekat lokasinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan merasa sedikit aneh saat suara gaduh itu semakin lama jadi semakin terdengar jelas. Suara gaduh seperti suara seseorang tengah dipukuli dan sesekali ia juga mendengar ada banyak sekali suara umpatan yang keluar dari sana.

Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat bahwa kini suasana jalanan yang telah dilewatinya ternyata sudah cukup sepi. Dan melihat hal tersebut membuatnya mau tidak mau jadi meremang sendiri, apalagi kini suara gaduh yang berasal dari gang sempit tersebut terdengar jadi semakin keras. Ia cukup yakin dan seratus persen sangat yakin sekali bahwa suara tersebut pasti ditimbulkan oleh para preman jalanan yang belakangan memang hobi berkeliaran di sekitar daerah sini.

Ia menebak mungkin para preman tersebut tengah memukuli atau mengeroyok orang yang tak bersalah dan lemah. Ia sudah sering melihat kejadian yang seperti ini -di serial drama favoritnya. Kejadian di mana para preman yang sering menindas dan menyiksa yang lemah karena tidak mau menyerahkan uang pada mereka. Lalu karena tidak mau menyerahkan uangnya, maka para preman itu pasti akan langsung menyeretnya dan mengeroyokinya seperti ini.

Ia mengangguk mantap, menebak bahwa hipotesa miliknya kali ini pasti benar. Karena dari semua serial drama yang telah ditontonnya hal yang seperti ini pasti jalan ceritanya akan selalu sesuai dengan tebakan yang dimilikinya.

"Ok, tarik napas pelan-pelan." Ia mulai bertingkah aneh dengan sangat soknya mulai mengatur pola pernapasan miliknya. Kepalanya lagi-lagi ia tengokkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang celingukan mewaspadai situasi.

"Dan mari kita lihat sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sana." Ia dengan tanpa ragunya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah gang sempit tersebut untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sana. Ia cukup penasaran dengan cara kerja para preman tersebut dalam hal menghabisi korban-korbannya.

Saat sudah sampai di dinding samping gang tersebut ia mendadak berhenti dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jujur entah mengapa saat ini ia jadi merada ragu sendiri untuk melanjutkan aksinya dalam mengintip kelakuan para preman tersebut. Ia ragu dan merasa sedikit takut, kala ia semakin mendekat ke sana ia jadi semakin banyak menangkap suara pukulan, benturan, dan erangan rasa sakit.

"Halah, masa bodoh!" Ia menampik jauh-jauh segala rasa ragu dan takutnya dengan begitu saja saat rasa penasaran yang amat sangat kini jadi semakin menggerogoti benaknya. Dan maka dengan tekat yang sekuat beton miliknya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengintip ke arah dalam gang tersebut dan mulai menajamkan penglihatannya untuk melihat semua kejadian yang akan terjadi di hadapannya.

Di dalam gang tersebut saat ia baru saja menajamkan penglihatannya ia sudah langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang cukup miris dan menyeramkan. Di sana ia melihat ada dua orang yang tengah tergeletak lemas dengan banyak luka memar di wajahnya, lalu ada satu lagi orang yang juga sama-sama memiliki banyak luka memar di wajahnya kini tengah berlutut di depan para preman tersebut. Atau mungkin pria itu tengah berlutut di depan si pemimpin dari sekumpulan pria tersebut.

"Astaga!" Ia memekik dengan sangat pelannya saat matanya menangkap si pemimpin komplotan tersebut dengan mudahnya menendang kepala milik seseorang yang tadi tengah berlutut di hadapannya tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang telah mengajari kalian untuk menjadi sekumpulan penghianat yang tidak berguna seperti ini?" Si pemimpin komplotan itu dengan sangat jahatnya menjambak rambut milik si 'korban' yang masih sadarkan diri itu. Dan Jaemin yang melihat adegan ini pun hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan ngilu saat membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika rambut miliknyalah yang sedang dijambak oleh orang tersebut.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, Bos." Si korban itu merintih dengan sangat pilunya dan memohon belas maaf dari si bosnya tersebut. Dan ternyata tebakan dari Jaemin memanglah benar, jika si pria itu merupakan si pemimpin dari sekumpulan preman-preman tersebut.

"Apa kau pikir kata maaf akan berguna saat situasi sudah jadi seperti ini!?" Dan ini adalah suara gertakan yang sangat kencang dan menyeramkan yang diserukan oleh si pemimpin komplotan tersebut. Dan karena suara inilah tadi Jaemin sempat terlonjak karena benar-benar merasa sangat terkejut dengan gelegar suara miliknya terdengar sangat keras.

Dari sini mungkin Jaemin sudah bisa mengambil sedikit kesimpulan bahwa si pemimpin itu sedang sangat marah dan murka. Bisa dilihat dari gurat wajah dingin miliknya yang nampak sangat menyeramkan jika ia lihat dari samping sini. Meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya dari jarak yang dekat, namun hanya dengan melihat tulang rahangnya yang tengah mengerat itu ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kini pria itu benar-benar sudah sangat emosi.

"Habisi saja dia!" Pria itu membanting tubuh milik si korban dengan sangat kerasnya lalu menyuruh para anak buahnya untuk menghabisinya. Dan Jaemin sendiri yang mendengarkan kalimat itu terlontar darinya pun secara mendadak jadi merasa tak tega sendiri pada pria yang saat ini tengah dipukuli habis-habisan oleh mereka.

Sungguh ia merasa ini sangatlah menyeramkan dan menakutkan. Melihat orang yang dengan tanpa perlawanan sama sekali dengan lemasnya hanya pasrah saja dipukuli seperti itu oleh orang lain. Dan hatinya sejak tadi terus saja meronta dan berteriak padanya untuk segera melakukan sesuatu dan segera menyelamatkan orang tersebut.

Namun meskipun hatinya telah meronta dan merongrong seperti itu, hal itu tetaplah belum mampu untuk menyurutkan rasa takut yang dimilikinya yang telah membuatnya jadi tidak berani untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan orang itu.

Ia tidak mau mencari masalah dan gara-gara dengan para preman itu dengan cara berani menganggu acara atau kegiatan milik mereka itu. Tapi, di sisi lain saat melihat orang dipukuli sampai batuk-batuk darah seperti itu ia juga jadi merasa sangat tidak tega sendiri dan ingin cepat-cepat melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Dan maka kini inilah keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia dengan tangan gemetarannya merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku belakang celana miliknya untuk menghubungi kantor polisi dan melaporkan bahwa kini di sini tengah ada tindakan kriminal pengeroyokan. Namun saat ponsel sudah ada di tangannya, ia dengan sangat mengenjengkelkannya dibuat berdecak kesal karena ponsel miliknya ternyata telah mati kebahisan daya.

"Sial! Sial! Aku harus apa sekarang!" Ia jadi panik sendiri saat ponselnya tidak bisa dinyalakan sama sekali, dan dengan masih bersembunyi di balik dindingnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menaruh kembali ponselnya lalu mulai memikirkan hal lain untuk menyelamatkan pria tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan Yesus! Tolong selamatkan aku setelah ini!" Ia mungkin memang benar-benar sangat bodoh dan begitu kurang akal karena sekarang setelah melakukan gerakan salib sederhana miliknya, ia dengan sangat nekatnya malah berjalan ke arah preman tersebut tanpa memikirkan hal yang lain lagi dan hanya bermodalkan tekad serta nekat saja. Ia bahkan dengan sangat sok beraninya mengesampingkan semua rasa takutnya demi menyelamatkan pria yang dipukuli tadi.

"HEI!" Ia berteriak gila di sepanjang langkahnya saat menghampiri para preman tersebut lalu mengambil sebilah kayu yang ada di dekatnya untuk setelahnya akan ia pakai untuk memukuli para preman tersebut -itupun jika ia berani.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Ia memasang wajah sok berani saat telah sampai di depan para preman tersebut sambil menyunggi sebilah kayunya di bahu kiri miliknya. Tampangnya memang berani, namun lihatlah betapa tangannya itu sangat gemetaran ketika memegangi kayu yang ada di tangannya tersebut.

"Dan siapa ini berani masuk dan ikut campur kemari?" Pria yang merupakan pimpinan para preman tersebut kini mulai maju dan menghampiri dirinya, membuat ia mau tidak mau jadi melakukan gerakan defensif sendiri untuk mewanti-wanti hal apakah yang akan dilakukan oleh pria itu padanya.

"Ck, apakah itu penting?" Jaemin berdecih pelan sambil memutar matanya ke belakang bersikap sok berani meski pada kenyataannya ia bahkan sudah tidak berani untuk menatap mata milik lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang padamu, bahwa apa yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini sangatlah memalukan. Memuku-"

"Apa kau akan berbicara mengenai moral dan hal busuk lainnya di hadapanku?" Pria itu memotong cepat ucapan milik Jaemin saat ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan oleh bocah kurang kerjaan berseragam SMA itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak penting sama sekali baginya.

"Aku tidak sedang membuka forum omong kosong saat ini, jadi bisakah kau segera menyingkir dari sini selagi aku masih bisa bersikap biasa saja padamu?" Tambah pria itu dengan nada yang sangat dingin yang dimiliknya. Dan jujur saja, hal ini sangatlah membuat Jaemin jadi merasa sangat takut dan benar-benar ingin segera mundur saja darinya. Tapi saat kaki miliknya sudah hampir melangkah mundur, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa seperti dipaksa untuk tetap melangkah maju kala ia melihat ketiga orang yang sudah babak belur tadi tergeletak dengan sangat mengenaskannya di belakang tubuhnya.

Jujur ia ingin pergi, namun di sisi lain ia pun juga merasa sangat ingin menolong mereka dan maka dari itulah, ia kini memutuskan untuk tidak mundur dan dengan tanpa acuhnya tetap melangkah maju untuk menghadapi pria tersebut. Persetan dengan rasa takut jika pada kenyataanya saat ini sedang ada seseorang yang tengah membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Siapa yang akan berbicara mengenai moral pada seseorang yang bahkan mendengar kata moral saja tidak pernah? Aku? Apakah pikiranmu hanya sedangkal itu sampai mengira bahwa aku akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?" Ia menyeringai dengan bibir sedikit bergetar miliknya di depan pria tersebut untuk menutupi rasa takut dan gugup yang sejak tadi telah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ck, tidak usah sok berani. Dan lebih baik kau segera pulang saja sekarang. Pulang dan segeralah bersembunyi di balik ketiak milik ibumu sebelum aku benar-benar tidak bisa bersikap baik padamu." Pria itu balik menyeringai pada Jaemin saat ia bisa menangkap dengan begitu jelasnya ada sebuah gurat ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata milik bocah yang ada di depannya tersebut. Dan baginya percuma saja meladeni perkataan milik anak itu, tidak ada gunanya dan hanya akan buang-buang waktu saja.

"Jangan menyesal jika kau tidak segera mundur sekarang ju-Arrrg!" Pria itu berteriak kesakitan saat merasakan hantaman keras dari kayu yang dibawa oleh bocah tadi melayang di kepalanya. Ia sudah akan menghajar anak itu namun ternyata anak itu telah berlari dengan sangat kencangnya untuk menghindar dari dirinya. Dan beruntunglah anak buahnya yang lain pun dengan sangat tanggapnya langsung mengejar anak itu.

"HUWAAAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU, AKU HANYA BISA MEMBANTU KALIAN SAMPAI DI SINI SAJA!" Jaemin berteriak dengan sangat hebohnya sambil berlari dengan tunggang-langgang mencoba untuk menghindari para preman yang telah mengejarinya dari belakang. Dan Jaemin rasa ini adalah sebuah pelajaran yang sangat penting yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya dirinya sadar bahwa sebelum menolong orang lain, maka lihatlah dulu kapasitas kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Dan bukan malah berlagak sok dengan bermodal nekad begini. Lihatkan dirinya sekarang, bukannya berhasil menolong ketiga orang yang babak belur tadi tapi malah jadi bahan buruan para preman tersebut.

Sudahlah, sekalinya bernasib sial, maka ya seterusnya saja ia pasti akan tertimpa hal sial lagi mulai hari ini. Percaya saja jika ini bukanlah yang terakhir kali dirinya akan diuber oleh para preman itu, ia yakin sekali para preman itu pasti tidak akan pernah sekalipun melupakan wajah miliknya. Apalagi tadi dirinya telah menghantam keras kepala milik bos mereka dengan menggunakan sebongkah kayu yang cukup besar. Dan ia rasa tamatlah sudah hidupnya sekarang, mau tidak mau jika malam ini dirinya masih ingin selamat, maka sekarang ia pun harus segera berlari semakin kencang lagi untuk bisa kabur dari mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is This My Punishment?**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin adalah seorang bocah biasa berusia tujuh belas tahun yang masih duduk di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atasnya. Dan ia hanya tinggal sendirian di sebuah rumah sewa kecil yang sangat sederhana dan minimalis. Ia tidak memiliki orangtua apalagi saudara. Kasarannya, dia itu anak sebatang kara yang selalu berjuang keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri.

Pagi hingga sore hari ia sekolah, lalu setelahnya, ketika pulang dari sekolah hingga tengah malam, ia akan bekerja di sebuah toko roti yang tidak jauh dari sekolahannya. Dan dari hasil bekerjanya di tempat itulah ia setidaknya masih mampu untuk mencukupi biaya hidupnya, ditambah dengan gaya hidup super hemat tentunya.

Pagi ini saat ia baru bangun tidur, rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya ketika marasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Dirinya sedikit menyesalkan akan kejadian yang telah terjadi semalam. Kejadian yang di mana dirinya memang telah berhasil kabur dari mereka setelah harus berkali-kali jatuh terpeleset karena licinnya jalanan yang dilaluinya. Dan rasanya ingin sekali ia memarahi Tuhan karena semalam telah dengan sangat teganya menurunkan hujan di saat ia sedang berjuang melawan maut seperti itu.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya sambil terus menggerutu kesal karena merasa sangat kesakitan ketika badannya digerakkan sedikit saja. Sekarang ia akan membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lain kali tidak akan bersikap sok pemberani lagi seperti semalam. Dan lain kali jika ia kembali melihat adegan kekerasan yang terjadi seperti yang semalam itu, maka lebih baik ia akan memilih untuk segera kabur dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saja. Karena pada dasarnya, untuk apa menyelamatkan orang lain jika pada kenyataannya untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja belum bisa. Nanti yang ada ia malah akan terlibat ke dalam masalah yang lebih besar lagi dari ini.

Ia melangkah menuju ke arah dapur yang ada di rumah sewa sederhana miliknya untuk mengambil segelas susu yang ada di dalam kulkas, dan semoga saja susunya masih belum masuk ke dalam tanggal kadaluarsa. Dan ya, seperti inilah dirinya menjalani hidup. Setiap pagi hanya akan menelan segelas susu dan ramen instan untuk sarapannya. Tidak ada roti apalagi nasi, hanya segelas susu dan ramen saja. Nasib hidup melarat dan sebatang kara seperti ini memang sangat menyedihkan.

"Eh? Ponselku ku taruh mana ya?" Ia kebingungan sendiri saat sadar bahwa sudah sejak semalaman ia belum menyentuh atau bahkan memegang ponselnya sendiri. Ia diam untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mengingat-ingat kembali di mana terakhir kali ia menaruh ponselnya. Dan seingatnya, kejadian terakhir yang diingatnya tentang ponsel adalah saat ia hendak menghubungi polisi semalam. Ia masih ingat jika semalam ia hendak menghubungi polisi namun tidak jadi karena ponselnya mati. Lalu setelah itu, seingatnya ia menaruh ponselnya di? Di mana ia menaruh ponselnya setelah itu? Astaga, kenapa ia bisa tidak ingat begini?

"Ku taruh kantong celana? Tidak, semalam di celanaku tidak terdapat apa-apa! Lalu ku taruh mana?!" Ia berlari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali tanpa mempedulikan badannya yang masih terasa sangat pegal, untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya yang mungkin saja ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Semoga ada!" Ia mencari-cari ponselnya di atas ranjang dan menginvasi seluruh isi kamarnya untuk mencari benda tersebut. Namun saat sudah lebih dari lima menit ia mencari, ternyata ponselnya masih belum ketemu juga. Ia bahkan juga telah menggeledahi isi tasnya untuk memastikan apakah ponselnya ada di dalam sana atau tidak.

"Ya Tuhan, apa jangan-jangan ponselku terjatuh saat aku berlari semalam? Atau bahkan aku lupa menaruh kembali ponselku ke dalam kantong dan malah menjatuhkan benda itu?" Ia memelototkan matanya pada saat mengucapkan opsi terakhir tebakan miliknya.

"Jangan bilang memang begitu?!" Ia mengerang menahan emosi saat yakin jika semalam dirinya memang benar-benar tidak menaruh ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya dan malah sudah berjalan maju saja untuk menghadapi para preman tersebut.

"Astaga! Ponselku, susah payah aku membelinya dan malah hilang dengan begitu mudahnya hanya karena kecerobohanku!" Jaemin terduduk lemas di ranjang kecil miliknya sambil meratapi kemalangan yang tengah menimpanya. Rasa sedih yang merundung hatinya kini sudah tak terkira lagi rasanya. Apalagi kala ia mengingat bahwa ponsel itu didapatnya dari menabungkan uangnya selama lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Gaji tiga bulanku! Huwaaaaaaa!" Ia pun akhirnya menangis dengan histeris di dalam kamarnya. Meratapi dengan sangat sedihnya benda berharga miliknya yang telah hilang tersebut sambil menangis gila seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaemin menghitung uang yang ada di dalam dompetnya dengan senyuman miris. Ini adalah uang terakhir yang dimilikinya sebelum gaji bulan ini akan diterimanya di akhir bulan nanti. Sekarang ia terpaksa mengeluarkan uang tersebut untuk membayar biaya sewa rumahnya yang telah telat ia bayarkan selama lebih dari dua bulan. Ia sedih sekali dengan fakta yang mengiris hati ini, namun ia harus tahu, bahwa mau bagaimanapun itu ia tetaplah harus membayar sewa rumah ini supaya tidak diusir oleh si pemilik rumah sewa.

"Ini masih kurang 25 dollar. Kau harus segera membayarnya ingat itu, dan jika kau butuh pekerjaan, kau bisa datang ke kedai ayam dekat sekolahmu. Di sana sedang dicari pekerja paruh waktu dan di sana gajinya cukup lumayan." Si pemilik rumah sewa mengomeli sekaligus menasehatinya dengan mulut yang sangat cerewet miliknya.

"Dan aku juga yakin, kau pasti juga kesulitan untuk membayar biaya sekolahmu. Hah, beruntungnya kau menyewa rumah padaku, karena sudah telat beberapa bulan saja kau masih tetap ku biarkan untuk tinggal di sini." Dan ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat omelan milik si ibu-ibu cerewet itu jadi semakin menjadi.

"Sekarang bawa ini, dan sekolah yang benar sana. Jangan berbuat kerusuhan selama di sekolah, kau pikir aku ini orangtuamu apa?! Setiap dapat surat panggilan orangtua selalu saja kau berikan padaku, kau pikir aku ini Ibumu?" Ia tersenyum sendiri kala menerima bekal makan siang yang telah disiapkan oleh si ibu pemilik rumah sewa itu untuknya. Sebenarnya ibu pemilik rumah sewa itu baik, namun kadang memang suka kasar seperti ini padanya.

"Terima kasih, aku sayang padamu Imo! Sini ku cium dulu, muah!" Jaemin mengecup pipi milik si wanita itu dengan wajah penuh cengiran yang nampak sangat menyebalkan bagi yang dikecup.

"Pulang bekerja dari toko roti nanti, jangam lupa bawakan cheesecake untukku! Dan siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengecup pipiku seperti ini? Kau pikir kau itu anakku apa?!" Si ibu pemilik rumah sewa meneriakki Jaemin yang telah berlari dengan seenaknya saja setelah mengecup pipi miliknya. Dia hanya mampu tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut. Baginya, meski Jaemin adalah anak yang sedikit bandel -sangat, namun anak itu sudahlah seperti putranya sendiri. Ya, meskipun ia menganggapnya tidak dengan cara yang terang-terangan, namun tetap, secara diam-diam ia akan perhatian pada anak itu.

"Akan ku bawakan cheesecake sisa dari sana, Imo tenang saja, ok?" Dan Jaemin membalas teriakan dari si ibu pemilik rumah sewa itu dengan kalimat candaan yang sedikit menjengkelkan.

Dan suasana pada pagi ini cukuplah cerah, ia berharap semoga hal ini akan menjadi awal yang cerah juga baginya untuk memulai hari. Meskipun tadi pagi ia telah mengalami hal yang tidak cukup baik -ponselnya hilang, namun ia sadar bahwa larut dalam kesedihan itu tidaklah baik. Jadi akan lebih baik jika sekarang ia tetap bahagia dan selalu melangkah optimis saja untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Ponselnya memang hilang, tapi semangatnya tidaklah boleh ikut hilang juga. Ingat, ponsel itu masih bisa dibeli jika ia masih mau bekerja keras dengan penuh semangat untuk mendapatkannya lagi. Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, jika ia ingin ponsel baru, maka ia harus bekerja keras dengan penuh semangat. Jangan pantang menyerah apalagi sampai mudah putus asa.

Ketika sedang asik berjalan menuju ke halte, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap ada segerombolan preman yang semalam mengejarnya kini sedang berdiri dengan sangat menyeramkannya di samping pagar jalan dekat halte bus. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka berdiri di sana, namun yang jelas ia rasa para preman itu tengah menghadang dirinya. Dan sungguh, ini bukanlah hal yang baik untuk keselamatan hidupnya. Ia secepatnya sekarang harus segera kabur dari sini jika masih ingin hidup.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat sebuah suara yang terdengar tidak asing di telinganya secara mendadak muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Dan sekarang sekujur tubuhnya telah jadi meremang sendiri kala merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang tersampir di bahunya dan memeluk lehernya dengan sedikit erat setelahnya.

"Orang yang semalam kau hantam dengan kayu ada di belakangmu, omong-omong." Pria itu menarik tubuh milik Jaemin untuk semakin mendekat padanya supaya ia bisa berbicara lebih dekat ke telinga milik anak itu.

"Dan apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" Pria itu menghadapakan wajahnya pada wajah milik Jaemin yang kini telah berubah menjadi pucat. Ia menebak mungkin anak itu sedang ketakutan sekarang.

"Kenapa pucat begitu?"

Jaemin diam saja karena ia tidak berani untuk menjawab semua perkataan dari pria tersebut. Sekarang ia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian sama sekali untuk menghadapi pria itu. Dan sungguh, nyalinya saat ini tidaklah sebesar yang semalam. Ia yang sekarang tak ubahnya seperti seekor anakan kelinci yang sedang dikepung oleh para serigala buas yang tengah kelaparan.

"Apa benar anak ini yang berani memukulku semalam?" Pria itu menanyai teman-temannya yang lain sambil masih menawan leher milik Jaemin dalam dekapan tangannya.

"A-ku minta maaf." Jaemin menelan ludahnya sendiri selepas mengatakan hal tersebut. Tangannya gemetar berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan milik pria itu yang sekarang semakin lama malah semakin erat menahan leher miliknya. Ia khawatir dan takut jika saja pria itu ada niatan untuk memiting lehernya hingga patah.

"Maaf? Manis sekali kau bilang maaf." Pria itu tertawa meremehkan sambil masih menekan leher milik Jaemin hingga bahkan Jaemin jadi merasa seperti tercekik karena perilaku tersebut.

"Aark-aarrgh!" Jaemin merintih sakit saat tubuhnya didorong dengan begitu kerasnya oleh pria tersebut. Dan bahkan belum sempat dirinya bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya, kini tangannya telah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh pria itu untuk setelahnya ia langsung diseret entah kemana olehnya.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana? Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak benar-benar berniat untuk memukulmu semalam, jadi kumohon maafkan aku!" Jaemin berusaha berontak saat pria itu masih dengan sangat kasarnya menarik tangan kiri miliknya entah hendak menuju kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Maaf? Kata maaf tidak akan pernah berarti untukku. Sekali seseorang melakukan hal yang salah, maka selamanya ia akan tetap salah. Dan tidak akan pernah ada kata maaf yang akan berlaku untuknya." Pria itu semakin kasar menyeret badan milik Jaemin untuk sedikit lebih cepat mengikuti langkahnya. Jaemin sendiri hanya mampu mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Ia cemas jika pria ini akan menyeretnya menuju ke arah gang sempit dan akan memukulinya sampai babak belur seperti para pria yang semalam dipukuli oleh mereka.

"Jeno, kau yakin akan menjadikan bocah itu sebagai bahan taruhan?" Jaemin menengok ke belakang saat salah satu dari orang-orang yang semalam mengejarnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya pria itu sedang bertanya pada pria yang kini sedang menarik-narik tangannya tersebut.

"Kita tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk menyewa PSK, cukup membawanya ke arena balap saja sudah selesai." Pria yang tadi dipanggil Jeno oleh mereka itupun menjawab dengan sekenanya saja.

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa maksudnya?" Jaemin bertanya takut-takut pada sosok yang ditebaknya mungkin yang bernama Jeno itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Karena mau bagaimanapun juga, sekarang dia sedang merasa sangat takut mendengar bahwa sebentar dirinya lagi akan dijadikan sebagai tumbal untuk taruhan yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Jangan banyak bica-"

"Wah, lihat siapa yang sedang kita jumpai di suasana pagi yang begitu cerah ini."

Jaemin menengokkan kepalanya ke depan saat Jeno belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya tapi sudah dipotong oleh suara seseorang yang sekarang tengah menghadang mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa tidak begitu tahu dengan siapakah gerombolan orang yang sedang menghadang mereka saat ini. Namun yang jelas, sesaat setelah kedatangan para gerombolan itu, kini Jeno dengan sangat anehnya malah memeluk pinggangnya dengan cukup erat.

"Aku tidak merasa ada urusan dengan kalian, dan berhentilah mengganggu urusanku. Dengarkan aku bedebah sialan, aku tidaklah ada kencan sama sekali dengan adik lacurmu itu. Karena kau tahu? Di sini sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Jeno menyeringai lebar pada sesosok pria yang kini sedang bediri dengan gaya menantang di depannya tersebut. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk pinggang milik pria yang ada di dekapannya itu semakin ia eratkan.

"Kau lihat pria manis ini? Dia kekasihku dan sekarang aku sedang mengantarkannya ke sekolah." Jeno mengecup pipi milik Jaemin di depan pria tadi. Dan kecupan dari Jeno ini benar-benar terasa sangat mengejutkan bagi Jaemin, bahkan hal ini sampai membuat Jaemin jadi membulatkan matanya sendiri karena merasa sangat terkejut.

"Kau mengatai adikku yang beribu kali lebih cantik darinya itu sebagai seorang jalang? Dan kau bahkan melakukan itu hanya demi untuk bocah tengik ini? Siapa namamu bocah?" Tangan milik pria tadi hampir saja menyentuh dagu milik Jaemin jika saja Jeno tidak segera menampiknya dengan kasar. Jaemin sangatlah tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini dan ia hanya bisa diam saja sambil mengikuti alur cerita yang sedang dimainkan oleh Jeno. Baginya lebih baik ia sekarang main aman saja, karena daripada ia banyak tingkah dan berulah, nanti yang ada ia mungkin akan langsung dihabisi oleh Jeno dan kawan-kawannya tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhnya. Tanganmu terlau kotor dan hina untuk bocah imutku yang satu ini." Jeno menarik tubuh milik Jaemin untuk berdiri di belakang tubuhnya, bersikap seolah dirinya sedang benar-benar serius meilindungi kekasihnya dari sentuhan seseorang yang begitu tidak disukainya.

"Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelah ini, karena ku pikir urusan kita memang sudah selesai. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan adikmu itu, dan aku rasa sudah seharusnya kau itu segera menasihati adik jalangmu itu untuk berhenti menggangguku secara terus-menerus." Jeno memasang wajah dinginnya mengisyaratkan bahwa sekarang ia sedang benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Jaemin yang mendengar nada suara yang begitu dingin terlontar dari mulut Jeno-pun jadi merasa merinding sendiri, hingga bahkan dirinya tanpa sadar telah menggenggam erat baju milik Jeno dari belakang karena saking merasa merindingnya ia.

Jeno menarik tangan milik Jaemin lalu melewati para segerombolan orang -yang mungkin juga seorang preman, yang tadi menghadang mereka itu dengan wajah yang begitu angkuh. Jaemin mengikuti langkah kaki milik Jeno dari belakang, lalu pada saat dirinya berjalan melewati para pria bertampang menyeramkan itu, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena merasa begitu takut dengan pria-pria tadi. Apalagi dengan pria yang tadi saling lempar argumen dengan Jeno, huft, sungguh, wajahnya itu tampak sangat menyeramkan.

Saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka setelah melewati dua blok jalan, kini mendadak Jeno menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak hingga membuat Jaemin yang sejak tadi masih digandengnya di belakang menabrak punggungnya keras secara spontan. Jeno tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut dan hanya melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada anak itu lalu berbalik menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Jaemin dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Dia tidak mengikuti kita?" Jeno bertanya ke salah satu temannya dan melirik sejenak sosok Jaemin yang sekarang sedang mengelusi kepalanya karena berbenturan dengan punggungnya tadi.

"Tidak. Dan aku ingin bertanya, jadi anak ini nanti mau dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan untuk nanti malam atau malah mau kau jadikan sebagai pacar saja?" Jaemin reflek mengangkat kepalanya saat salah satu dari temannya Jeno itu mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya jadi terkejut seperti ini. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut jika pria itu bilang jika sekarang dirinya itu akan dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan atau malah akan dijadikan sebagai pacar saja oleh Jeno. Yang benar saja! Dua-duanya tidak ada yang benar dan baik sama sekali. Yang satu dijadikan taruhan, dan yang namanya taruhan itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Lalu pilihan satunya dijadikan pacarnya Jeno, heol, dia masih suka dengan wanita omong-omong, jadi mana sudi ia berpacaran dengan pria.

"Anak ini?" Jeno menunjuk Jaemin dengan wajah datarnya lalu kembali menatap kelima temannya yang lain setelah itu.

"Dia jadi pacarku saja mulai sekarang."

"Apa?!" Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya kaget saat mendengar Jeno berkata seperti itu. Dan saat ia mengalihkan wajahnya kepada pria itu, ia malah hanya disambut dengan wajah datar miliknya, seperti seolah pria itu tidak habis mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan seperti yang tadi.

"Nanti malam kita sewa saja PSK untuk bahan taruhan. Karena aku rasa, sayang juga jika bocah manis semanis anak ini malah dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan." Jeno menepuk-nepuk cukup keras belakang kepala milik Jaemin yang membuat orangnya jadi merasa sedikit sakit sendiri.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, urusan kita yang terjadi semalam masihlah belum selesai. Kau masih ada hutang padaku, ingat itu." Jeno mengatakannya dengan nada mengancam lalu beralih menarik bahu milik Jaemin untuk kembali menyeretnya lagi. "Karena berhubung sekarang kau itu sudah menjadi pacarku, maka aku akan mengantarkanmu sekolah. Di mana sekolahmu?" Jeno melambaikan tangannya ke belakang memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya jika sekarang mereka sudah boleh pergi kemanapun saja mereka akan pergi. Well, sekarang dia sedang ada urusan pribadi dengan bocah yang sedang diseretnya tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal ini. Ak-aku rasa, aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah sendiri." Jaemin berusaha melepaskan tangan milik Jeno yang ada di bahunya namun ia merasa sangat kesulitan saat tangan itu ternyata memiliki kekuatan yang sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin setara dengan kekuatan tangan milik Iron Man. Iron Man? Ya anggap saja begitu.

Jeno tidak mempedulikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jaemin padanya dan hanya tetap cuek saja menarik anak itu untuk tetap berada dalam rangkulannya. Menurut Jeno, bahu milik Jaemin itu sangat sempit dan cukup kecil, jadi rasanya sangat cocok sekali jika dirangkulnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan aroma wangi mawar yang menguar dari rambut miliknya itu benar-benar membuatnya jadi merasa mabuk sendiri ingin terus merangkulnya seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sabtu 21/01/2017**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Gimana? Bagus gak? Gak ya? Yaudah jangan dibaca. ceritanya emang aneh, tbcnya bikin empet -anti klimaks banget haha.**

 **Ini FF NoMin berchapter pertama yang sedang aku garap. Kalian suka tidak?**

Gak suka ya kalau TBCnya kutaruh situ? Aku sengaja emang. Ini cuma twoshot sih kayaknya. Haha...

Next? Makanya review, follow, and favorite haha.

Kalo mau lanjut harapannya reviewnya sampek 30 lebih ya. Kalo gak lebih ya gak aku lanjut.

Salah penulisan, salah ketik. Mohon maklumi yha. Akunya jg masih belajar kok.

 **NOMIN SHIPPER SARANGHAE. NOMIN SHIPPER LHO YAAA~~**


End file.
